Christmas Wish
by UndeadWarrior
Summary: I know the title stinks but this is just a little Christmas story about Cloud and Tifa when they were little. R&R!


Hi! It's the Undead Warrior, here with another story. I hope you like it! Read & Review! Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the characters!_________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The snowflakes were falling. They covered the ground, the trees, the houses, and the figure of one small boy. Everything lay in a peaceful stillness, after all, everyone was inside, enjoying the warmth of a friendly flame. Everyone that is, but Cloud Strife.  
  
He knew his mom would be angry if she knew he was out here. He had left his coat inside, along with his hat, his gloves, and all the other annoying articles of clothing his mom forced him into whenever he went outside. The seven year old sighed wistfully as he watched the family across the street sit down to dinner. There were two boys, a sister, a mom, and a dad. A family. If he could have one wish...  
  
Wishes are for little kids. Face reality.  
  
"Yeah, well why do I have to?" he asked the nagging little voice.  
  
Geez, get a grip. Your dad walked out on you, your mom can hardly make ends meet, and you're a lonely little kid with no friends.  
  
"If I wanted friends, I-I'd make them..." he lied half-heartedly.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled then clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
He waited, expecting the little voice to answer, but everything was quiet again. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He knew the voice was right. He was a failure, a miserable excuse for a boy.  
  
Somewhere strains of piano music floated out and reached him. He looked up, startled at the noise that invaded his solitude. Then he leaned back, a small smile creeping across his lips. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who was playing the haunting carol.  
  
"Tifa..." he breathed, a light sparkling in his eyes. She was perfect. She was kind, smart, talented, and beautiful. He sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of contentment. He leaned back and let the familiar strains wash over him.  
  
Then there was a crash as Tifa tired of her playing and gave up her carols for the night. Cloud, hardly knowing what he was doing, swiftly slid down his drainpipe and landed softly in the street. He then dashed along the icy streets until he arrived in front of the Lockheart home.  
  
What on earth are you doing here? You've gotta be kidding yourself.  
  
Cloud paused. What was he doing here? He was absolutely, stark-raving, crazy! Tifa would laugh at him, that is, if her dad didn't kill him first.  
  
Just go home! You want to make of fool of yourself?  
  
"Not really." he muttered. He started to turn away, to go home defeated.  
  
"Cloud? Cloud Strife?" he heard a voice behind him ask. He froze, unable to answer, to turn around. He was paralysed by the musical sound of her voice.  
  
"Are you frozen?" she teased gently.  
  
He turned, suddenly released from the spell her voice had cast on him. "No, you just, uh..."  
  
C'mon don't blow this...  
  
"startled me?" he said nervously.  
  
"Sorry." she apologized.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"What are you doing out this late?" she asked.  
  
"I-I heard your music. I mean, the carol. It was nice..."  
  
Nice!? Boy, you're sure to charm her with your eloquent speech.  
  
"Really?" she brightened visibly. "I was just fooling around..."  
  
"I thought you were good. Great, in fact!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." he assured then found that his shyness had returned. He stood nervously, hoping she wouldn't think he was weird.  
  
"You came all the way out here just to tell me you liked my music?" Tifa asked, suddenly realizing what Cloud was trying to say.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Tifa stepped lightly down her steps until she was facing Cloud. "You really liked my playing? You're not kidding?"  
  
"I liked your music! Really!" Cloud answered earnestly.  
  
Suddenly, Tifa leaned over and planted a kiss on Cloud's cheek. Cloud stepped back and almost fell over in his surprise. He put a hand over his cheek and stood there gaping at her as she jumped back up the steps. She turned and smiled at him. "See ya around?" she asked.  
  
Cloud nodded dumbly as Tifa walked back in her house. She turned to him and waved before she closed the door. "Merry Christmas!" she called and then closed her door against the cold.  
  
"Whoa." Cloud marveled, still holding his cheek. "Merry Christmas, indeed!"  
  
He turned and started the walk back to his house. His step was lighter, and Cloud did something he rarely did. He smiled.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there you go. I don't know how good that was, but it was just a little whim of inspiration. So long! Oh, be sure to check out my other story, Awakening of the Elders, 'cause I have a serious lack of reviews. Merry Christmas ya'll! 


End file.
